Arianna Fairi and the Secret Scroll
by Autumn-Leavfe
Summary: All her life Arianna Fairi was normal. Then one day, after she failed a test and her teacher made her stay after, her teacher flew out the window! Well little did Arianna know that her parents had been hiding the fact that she was a witch her entire lif


Note to Reader: This is NOT on ANY WAY supposed to be like Harry Potter. This is my telling of the first year and I how I would like it to be told. So, do not think I messed up any events or changed them just to be rude to J.K Rowling. If everything happened to the not main character this wouldn't be interesting to read. So please, before you read this, forget all knowledge of the first Harry Potter book, or else the story won't be much fun to read. SO please, sit back, and enjoy.  
  
Arianna Fairi Chapter One The Letter "Wha-?" Arianna woke up suddenly from her dream about winning back stage passes to a NoDoubt concert. She looked down by her stomach to see what was sitting on it. She laughed, it was her small black cat, Autumn, who was sitting there and trying to look innocent. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around her dark room. She couldn't see anything so she picked up Autumn and put her on her chest with her paws in the air. "Why did you wake me up? I have to go to school tomorrow," she said angrily to her cat. Her cat looked at her with a look that said, "I was lonely". She kissed her on the head and plopped her on the floor. She looked around her room again. Everything looked normal. She was on her bed, with the two wooden nightstands by her side, and her closet was almost across from her bed. Her small Tv was sitting on top of her dresser and she vanity was diagonal from that. She sighed, why was everything always so normal? She looked at her clock, it was 6:30 a.m., and she would be getting up for school now anyway. It was the summer but some unfortunate circumstances had left her in summer school. In May she had accidentally pushed her teacher out the window. But, she hadn't even touched her. She was actually standing across the room. Her teacher and her were alone and no one had actually seen what had happened. All she knew is that she had been suspended for the rest of the year, missed the June exams, and had to take summer school. She pushed off the covers and plopped her feet on the floor. She looked around her room and her eyes stopped at the calendar. It was August 23rd, her birthday. She jumped up and down in celebration. She was eleven today. She ran over to her closet still hyped about her birthday. She pulled open the door and looked around. She grabbed a pair of flare jeans and a red spaghetti strap shirt that said "HOTTIE" on it in bold black letters. She pulled on her jeans and her shirt and walked over to her vanity. She looked into the mirror at her thin brown hair, which came down to her shoulders, and her piercing blue eyes that looked like glass. Her hair was flying out everywhere. She grabbed a brush and quickly brushed out all of the tangles. She pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail and pulled out a few strands here and there for a look. "Perfect," she said to herself. Next she put on a little bit of sparkly lip-gloss and shiny blue eye shadow. She looked at the clock again; it was 7:15. She pushed open her door and tripped over something standing by her doorway. She hit the ground with a thud and turned over to sit up, rubbing her knee. She looked over by the door to see what had tripped her. She saw a small bunch of brown feathers heaving up and down by the door. Whatever it was, it was breathing. She crawled over to it and looked at it curiously. She touched it cautiously and it sprung to life. It was a small owl. Arianna stared at it disbeleivingly. How did and owl get into my house, she thought. It flew around frantically by the ceiling. She put out her arm like she had seen in the movies and hoped the little owl would fly onto it. TO her surprise it did. It hooted happily and pointed with its beak at its leg. There was a small letter tied to it. Arianna stared out the owl. She had heard of carrier pigeons but never owls. She pulled out the letter. The envelope was made of yellow parchment and it had a green with some crest printed on it. She went over the crest with her fingers like she was reading Braille. She tore open the envelope careful not to rip the crest and pulled out a packet of yellow parchment. She noticed that the papers were held together at one corner but there were no staples, it was like magic. She unfolded the parchment and read it quickly. She dropped it on the floor in surprise. She picked it up again just to make sure she had read it right. "Dear Ms. Fairi, We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all the necessary books and supplies needed for the year. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later then August 1st.  
  
Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Minerva McGonagall" "Mom! Dad!" she yelled, "You had better see this!" She listened intently for her parent's footsteps from their bedroom. She hadn't even heard them and they were already towering above her in the hallway. She stood up and handed her mother the letter. She could hear them both muttering under their breath about something but she couldn't make out anything. "So, is this like a joke or something? For my birthday?" Arianna asked her voice shaking a bit. "Honnie, I think there's something we need to tell you,um." her mother's voice trailed off and she started thinking. She pulled her hand through her long auburn hair that fell a little below her shoulders, and stared at her husband with her piercing blue eyes. "Why don't you just come down stairs and sit down, when your ready, okay?" her father asked shaking his head, which made his unusually long brown hair bob from side to side. Arianna nodded her head at him as he walked down the stairs. The way he walked down the stairs told Arianna he was thinking very hard about something. He always walked very slowly and closed his eyes when he was thinking hard. Arianna sat back down on the ground and motioned for the small owl to come over to her. "What do they mean by, your owl?" she asked the owl. The owl hooted and pointed at its foot with its beak. "I don't understand," she shrugged her shoulders and looked at the owl. The owl flew over to some paper put it in her lap. "Oh, I see," she smiled graciously at the owl, "I have to write back to them and give the letter to you. Thank you little owl." She picked up the owl and hugged it. The owl hooted happily and flew off downstairs. Arianna slowly stood up still thinking about the letter. She walked down stairs. She could smell pancakes and bacon cooking. She licked her lips, they were her favorite. She ran down the rest of the stairs, actually she jumped, but there's not much of a difference. She walked into the kitchen where her mother and father were both sitting by the table. She flopped down on the new wooden chair and put head on the table. Her mother turned to face her but then turned her attention back to her pancakes very quickly. That told Arianna that something was definitely up. Her father walked into the kitchen after a few minutes, and he sat down next to Arianna. He motioned to her mother to sit down as well. She had already finished cooking; she was just putting the food on the plates. "Um, sweetheart, we have to tell you something very, very important. This is probably going to change your entire life," her father said. "Yeah, so." Arianna was getting very anxious now and she was wondering what could possibly change her whole life. "Well, honnie, your different from a lot of other people," her mother said. "How?" Arianna said sarcastically. She was just a normal kid. I mean, sure, everyone is different, but she was just "normal". "Well, me and your father are different from them too," her mother trailed off to let her father finish. "Me and your mother are wizards," he said very slowly as if to make sure Arianna understood every word. "Ahem," her mother cleared her throat, "I am a witch and so is your daughter." Instead of the amazement both of Arianna's parents had expected she burst out laughing. "That is great. You guys make the best jokes. Where'd you get that owl?" "We are not kidding," her mother stood up, and pulled out what looked like a wand to Arianna, "Accio plates!" The plates gracefully lifted off the table and landed in front of them on the table. Arianna stared with her mouth hanging open. "How.how.how did you do that?" she stuttered. That had amazed her so much she could barely speak. "Remember, why your in summer school?" her father asked. "Yeah, how could I forgot my teacher jumping out the window and blaming me," she retorted. "Okay, were you mad at her at that time for any reason at all?" her mother asked. "Yeah, I was, she was making me stay in her room for lunch because I failed a test and she wanted me to take it over," Arianna said hoping her parents wouldn't be mad about the test. "She didn't jump out the window. You moved her," her mother said sounding very casual. "What, I didn't even touch her!" she said standing up for herself. "We know, we know. You're a witch. I mean, you don't know any spells but under age witches sometimes make things happen when they are very angry," her mother said in a comforting tone. "If you two are magic, why didn't you tell me any of this?" she asked. "We wanted you to grow up normally. And then if you were accepted into Hogwarts, or any other school, we would tell you." her father told her. "Well, where's my letter? It said something about supplies that we need to get. Where are we going to get witch stuff?" she asked still not believing them entirely. "We have to go to Diagon Alley, honnie. Jack, do we still have the Floo Powder?" her mother asked her father. "Yes, I think so. I'll go up and get it," her father stood up and ran out of the kitchen. Arianna could hear him running up the stairs and opening his bedroom door. "Follow me honnie," her mother said standing up and walking into the livingroom. She stopped right in front of the fireplace. They stood there waiting for a while. Then suddenly her father ran down the stairs and stopped in front of the fireplace. "There's not much left, I think the cat's been using it for a litter box. But, we can pick more up," her father said as he threw a handful of some sparkly powder into the fireplace. In a second green flames ignited in the fireplace. Arianna jumped back and hid behind her mother. "Oh, sorry, this is Floo Powder. Magic peoples like us use it as transportation. All you do is walk up to the fire, say where you're going clearly, and walk in. Watch your father," her mother said pointing at him. He said Diagon Alley, walked into the fire and in an instant he was gone. Arianna gasped, she hadn't expected that. "You go before me," her mother said pushing her towards the fire. She stepped up and she felt warm breeze. She was standing right in front of the flames now. They were touching her but they didn't burn. She felt like standing there just to see if the fire was going to burn her, but I nudge from her mother made her continue. "Diagon Alley!" she yelled as she stepped into the fire and her livingroom disappeared out of sight Chapter Two Diagon Alley  
  
She started to twirl round and round. She tucked in her arms out of instinct as she spun. She saw fireplaces of houses whirling past her. Where am I supposed to get out, she thought. She was starting to get nauseous now and just wanted this to end. She was starting to spin faster now and her nausea was increasing. Just when she thought she was going to puke, the spinning began to slow down. She looked in front of her and saw a fireplace, which seemed to lead into a store. She hopped that it was the right one. She was tossed out of the fire and did a somersault before she stopped, hitting a boy's feet. She stared up at him. He glared down at her menacingly, "Get off of me Mudblood!" the boy shouted loud enough for everyone to here. To Arianna's surprise everyone in store gasped. Whatever he had said it was obviously rude enough to get everyone's attention. "What's a Mudblood, and whatever it is, shut up before I.I." she trailed off. The boy was laughing at her, "What's so funny?" "You don't know what you are!" he said maliciously. He was practically crying in his laughter. Arianna decided she needed to make him stop before he died, so she punched him hard in the stomach. He immediately stopped laughing. "Ow! What was that for?" he said trying hard not to grab his stomach which was obviously hurting quit a bit because he kept flinching. "Well, I figured if you didn't stop laughing soon you might pass out from lack of oxygen. I was just trying to help. And what is a Mudblood?" she asked in voice that sounded like she was almost pleading. "It's a Muggle born witch or wizard," he said casually, "Look at your clothes. You're obviously Muggle born." He looked at her clothes and a look came upon his face like he was smelling rotten garbage. "What's a Muggle?" she asked feeling rather stupid for not knowing. "People who aren't magic," he retorted. "Both my parents are magic! We just live in the Muggle world!" she shouted causing a few eyes to be cast on her and the boy. She smiled weakly hoping they would look away soon. "Oh," said the boy who looked taken quite aback, "Sorry about that. I'm Draco Malfoy." He stuck out his hand for Arianna to shake and she reluctantly did so. "I'm Arianna Fairi.er.nice to meet you," she said plastering a fake smile across her face. "I'm guessing your going to Hogwarts, right?" Draco said. He looked very curious. "Yeah, I just got my letter today. I actually didn't even know I was a witch until today," her face turned red when she realized what she had just said, and she looked down at the ground. "You mean your parents kept it from you your whole life?" he looked at her astonished, "Didn't you ever make things happen when you were really mad, as a child." "Actually I did," she said thinking about her teacher and the window incident, "But you know, they just covered it up." "So, what hose do you think you'll be in?" he asked casually. Arianna had no idea what he was talking about at stared at him strangely. "oh, right, you don't know about Hogwarts or anything," he said, "There are four houses: SLytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. I know I'll be in Slytherin. Hufflepuff is by far the worst. I suppose Ravenclaw and Gryffindor would be alright, but I'd much rather be in Slytherin," he stopped suddenly realizing that he was starting to ramble and he blushed. "Oh I don't know what I'll be. I'm sorry I was so-" she was cut off by a tall man who resembled Draco. She guessed that he was Draco's father. She stared at him like he was a piece of dog poop on the sidewalk as he spoke. "Draco, come, we don't have time to associate with filthy Mudbloods," he said glaring sinisterly at Arianna. Draco gave her an apologetic smile as he was pulled out of the store by his father. Now, that Draco was gone she realized that she and her parents ad become separated when she was traveling by Floo Powder. She stared around the shop. It was filled with things hat looked a little gross and she held back the urge to gag. She ran out of the store with her mouth covered. As she ran out on the street. A warm breeze hit her face sending her tendrils of hair flying. Everywhere she looked people dressed in strange cloaks and hats were talking, walking, and selling items. She felt a little out of place in her own clothes. She turned a corner and a huge white building towered above her. She was staring at the way the building seemed to be tipping forward but it still didn't fall when she heard to familiar voices calling her. "Arianna! Are you okay?!" her mother said running up to her and hugging her so tight she could barely breathe, while her father looked over at her impatiently. "Come you two. We know she's fine, She probably just ended up getting off at the wrong fireplace," her father said confidently, "There's no way she could of gotten off at KNoockturn Alley." "Where did you get off sweety?" her mother said casting a loving gaze at her. Arianna suirmed out of a hug, "Over there," she said pointing. She heard a gasp from both of her parents and she knew she had gotten out at Knockturn Alley, whatever that was. Well, she's fine, now, and that's all that matters, right?" her father said ruffling Arianna's hair. Arianna and her mother both nodded in unison as they continued up the stone street. "Well, your father went and got our money out of Gringotts while I was searching for you," her mother stated pointing at the huge white building Arianna had noticed before, "We've aquired quite a lot of money over the years we haven't been spending any wizard money, while we were doing our studies on Muggle schooling." "All right, where do we have to go first?" Arianna asked excited to get her shopping started. She couldn't wait to see all the cool witch supplies. "We'll go get your books and cauldron and things like that, while you go get your wand from Olivander's," her father said motioning across the street that looked a litlle worse for the ware. Arianna walked across the cobblestone street and stared up at the shop. It had a faded sign in gold letters saying something about Olivander's Wands but Arianna couldn't make it out. THere was a big glass window with a few cobwebs in the window. On a closer look though it was a display case. All that was in it was one wooden wand on a burgundy pillow. She opened the door and bells jingled. She had always hated that. She walked cautiously into the store, which smelled strongly of mildew, and had hundreds of long thin boxes scattered across the floor, and tables.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Arianna asked. She heard some rummaging from the back of the store and turned around to face a tall, old man, with balding gray hair, and beedy eyes.  
  
"Ah, yes, you must be Arianna Fairi. You look just like your mother did when she came for her first wand. Mahogany, 11 and a half inches, very flexibable, good for transfiguration," Olivander droned on, "Which is your wand arm?"  
  
"Um.right, I think," she guessed as Mr. Olivander pulled out a long white measuring tape, which began measuring all by itself  
  
"Try this one. Maple, 10 inches, dragon heartstring," Mr. Olivander said handing her the wand.  
  
"What do I do?" Arianna asked feeling stupid.  
  
"Wave it around a bit."  
  
Arianna put the wand up high in the air and began waving it back and forth. She felt rather stupid until several orange sparks exploded from the tip and caused a box on the floor to explode into flames.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said as Mr. Olivander said something under his breath to put out the flames.  
  
"Try this. Cedar, 11 inches, unicorn hair," he said handing her another wand.  
  
She again waved it around and this time a shower of pink sparks erupted from the wand and showered the floor harmlissly. "Oh, very good!" Mr. Olivander said clapping his hands and putting the wand back in it's box, "Here you go, Arianna."  
  
Arianna took the wand and walked slowly out of the store, estatic that she had just received her very first wand.  
  
Just as she had left the store she saw her parents both walking out of Flourish and Blotts, arms full of books, and other various items. She waved and ran over.  
  
"Hi, mom! Look, I got my wand!"" Arianna said jumping up and down.  
  
"It's very nice, why don't we go get your robes now?" her mother said as a gust of wind blew back auburn hair.  
  
"I guess we should," Arianna said, "Where do we get then from?"  
  
"Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, of course. You have to get measured and such so it might take awhile. And of course, you have to get a completely new wardrobe now that we're moving back to the wizarding world," her mother rambled on.  
  
"Wait a minute! You two never said anything about moving back to the wizarding world!" Arianna shouted causing a few passers by to stare at her.  
  
"Well, we figured you might of already thought about that, but I guess not. Will you be all right with it?" her father asked with a concerned tone in his voice.  
  
"I guess I will," Arianna said trying to put on her best depressed look. She did not want to move, "Which way to the store?"  
  
"Um, it should be right over there," her father said pointing down the street and squinting around.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Arianna yelled already starting to run down the street. She couldn't wait to get there and see all the cool clothes that witches wear.  
  
"Hey! Arianna, you better stop, you just passed the store!" her father shouted down the street at her.  
  
"Oops," Arianna said backing up and waiting at the store entrance for them.  
  
"A little anxious?" her mother said laughing, "Come on we have to be home in an hour." She shooed Arianna into the store and they stood there for awhile until a short, plump, kind-faced woman appeared from behind a rack of clothes.  
  
"Oh, hello there! Didn't quite see you! Follow me so we can take your measurements," the woman said motioning for Arianna to follow her, "Oh, I haven't properly introduced myself, I am Madame Malkin," she held other hand for Arianna to shake.  
  
"I am Arianna Fairi, nice to meet you," Arianna said shaking her hand.  
  
"Step up here," the Madame Malkin said pointing to s platform that floated magically above the ground.  
  
"Okay," Arianna said feeling as though the platform would fall out of the air and she would fall flat on her face.  
  
"Now just let the tape measure take your measurements and don't squirm around too much. I have had a few nasty tangles in my day," she said placing the tape measure in the air. It floated around and gracefully took Arianna's measurements. Arianna must have looked scared because a girl with bushy brown hair, and very large front teeth, that was standing next to her said, "Are you all right? You look as though you might throw up."  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. I just feel as though the platform's going to fall out of the air and I'll land flat on my face," Arianna laughed realizing how stupid she sounded. "Oh, so your Muggle born too?" the girl said.  
  
"Actually, both of my parents are magic. They just never told me anything until I got my letter," Arianna said feeling even more stupid.  
  
"Oh, I'm Harmoine Granger. I would shake your hand but I'm too far away to reach you," she laughed.  
  
"I'm Arianna Fairi, are you going to Hogwarts too?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I hope I'll be in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best," she said rather quickly, "I would hate to be in Slytherin, they sound so mean."  
  
"A boy I just met in another store said Slytherin was the best. So, I don't know what I want to be in," she said feeling stupid yet again.  
  
"Oh, well, I was readin-" she was cut off as Madame Malkin walked into the room and said, "Here you two both go, your parents ordered up front so everything should be right here," she said shoving five large bags into Arianna's hands and three into Harmoine's.  
  
"Bye, see you at Hogwarts," Arianna said as she walked back to the front room.  
  
"Bye, see you then," Harmoine said as she was ushered out of the shop by her parents.  
  
"Well, we had best get home now," her mother said pointing at her watch, "Shall we go," she said holding up a freshly bought bag of Floo Powder.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 The Night Before  
  
Arianna somersaulted out of the fire and onto the seafoam green carpet of her livingroom. She stood up and brushed herself off, "I gotta work on that landing." She stared out the bay window and saw that the sun was setting. They had been out a long time. Just as Arianna was walking away from the fireplace her mother popped out and landed gracefully. "How do you do that?" Arianna asked as she stared at the two unknown packages her mother was holding. "Practice," she said as she placed the two packages down on the couch. "What are those?" Arianna asked, plopping down on the couch and sighing heavily, "Are they for me?" She smiled sweetly at her mother, who just rolled her eyes tiresomely. "Let's wait until your father gets back," she replied, tightening her grip on the packages, "He'll want to be here when you open them." Her mother covered her mouth quickly, realizing that she had just given away the surprise. "So, they are for me?" Arianna asked, jumping up and down from excitement, "What's in them?" "Nothing," her mother said in an uncertain tone, "You'll just have to wait and see." Her mother smiled at her playfully and moved the packages out of Arianna's gaze. "Please, mom?" she whined, "He won't care, I know he won't." She moved closer to her mother and stared at her with sad puppy eyes, "Please." "Oh give it u-" she said being interrupted by the sound of her husband rolling across the floor and hitting the wall across the room. She rushed over to him and kneeled, "Are you okay?" She was trying not to laugh. "Yeah, fine," he said slowly standing up and brushing the soot off of himself, "I just gotta work on my landings, that's all." Her mother giggled to herself and stood up. "So, what's in the packages!?" Arianna yelled, now fidgeting uncontrollably, "Please tell me! Please, please, please!" Her parents both looked at eachother skeptically. 'They're going to be mean and not show me them, I know it' Arianna thought, as her mother and father both nodded at each other in unison. "Go ahead open them," her dad said, motioning towards both of the packages, "But open the rounder one first, alright?" "Okay, okay," Arianna said as she scampered over to the two packages, "I can't wait until I see what's in them." She stared at the two packages, examining them closly, looking for clues on what they might be. The first package was round on top, but flat on the bottom. It had a blue velvet cover over it and a tiny bump poking out through the top. The second package was in a long card board box. Long and narrow. It had the name "Nimbus Inc." stamped on the side. Arianna had no idea what that company was so she figured it was only for witches. "Here goes nothing," she said reaching for the first box, her fingers tingling with anticipation. She put her hand on the soft blue velvet and pulled it off in one quick, sharp motion, to reveal a huge golden bird cage, decorated ornately. The small, brown and grey owl inside the cage ws snoozing soundly. "Ooooohhhhhh, it's so cute,"Arianna said and jumping up to hug both of her parents, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" "Open the next one now," her father said smiling at her. Arianna smiled back and walked back towards the other box, now more excited than ever. "You guys ready?" she asked her parents, and they both nodded. Arianna opened the box and out slid a broom. It had the name NIMBUS 2000 inscribed in gold letter on the side, and was a shiny silver with red bristles. "You are telling me we can actually fly?" Arianna said beaming. "Yeah," her mother said, "We are." Her mother walked over to Arianna and sat down next to her. "I would of killed to have had a broom like that when I was younger." "Really? Why?" Arianna asked. "Just because of its speed and.and.four wheel drive" her mother laughed. "So you mean control right?" she said as her mom nodded, "Are all brooms different?" "Yes," she answered, "Yours is the very best in the world." "Really," she replied, turning the broom over and over in her hands, feeling like she had everything, "When can I learn to fly." "I'm horrible," her father said, "Let your mother teach you. She was Chaser of her house team at Hogwarts." "What?" Arianna asked, again feeling stupid. "Oh right, you don't know about Quidditch," her father said, "It's a wizard sport that's played on brooms. There are four balls: the snitch, one quaffle, and two bludgers. There are seven players on a team: one Keeper, who blocks the three goal posts; three Chasers, who try to score points by throwing the Quaffle into the goal posts; two Beaters, who keep the Bludgers from hitting their team by knocking them at the other; and one Seeker, who finds the snitch. The snitch is very small and hard to find. When the Seeker does find it's worth 150 points and the game ends. Each Quaffle through the goal is worth 10 points." Her father sighed heavily at completing this and said, "There." "Wow," Arianna said, "I really want to learn now. Mum please teach me? Please?" She got down on her knees and begged dramatically. "Oh, I don't know, sweety," her mother replied, "I have a lot to do. Like, getting a message back to Hogwarts and so on." "Don't worry about that," her father said, knowing that Janine (finally her name) didn't want to go flying right this moment, "I'll do that!" "Well, I guess I can teach you then," her mother said glaring at hr father. She walked up close to him and whispered through clenched teeth, "You will pay. Accio broom!" She yelled that right in his ear, just for spite. Her broom floated magically down the stairs and right into her waiting hands. "Shall we go?" she asked Arianna. "MMM, hm," Arianna nodded, to anxious to say much as she followed her mother out of the house, towards the woods. She stepped outside and warm autumn breeze rustled her unruly hair. Walking across the slightly muddy grass she thought about everything that had happened today. She was just now feeling the complete shock of all, and she smiled. Never in her wildest dreams had she expected something like this. She was now the happiest kid in the world. Her mother led her into a clearing. They lived somewhat out in the country and had about two acres of woods behind their house. Freshly fallen red and orange leaves lay scattered around the ground, getting picked up every now and then by a gust of wind. "Okay what do I do, mum?" she asked, holding the broom awkwardly in her hands. "Lay it on the ground by your right hand, vertically," she said following her own instructions, "Then yell.UP!" The broom immediately flew into her mother's outstretched hand, "See, it's easy." "Okay, here goes nothing," she closed her eyes tightly and concentrated, "UP!" She felt the broom hit her hand sharply, and she grabbed it. She opened her eyes slowly, and stared at the broom in her hands in disbelief. "I did it!" she screamed, "Oh, my God! I did it!" She was now jumping up and down like a maniac, but she didn't care, she had done magic! "Very good,' her mother said, trying to calm her down a bit, "Do you want to go on? I think you may be a natural at flying." "Sure," Arianna said, beaming, "I hope I'm good." Her mother nodded at her and put the broom under her legs, instructing Arianna to do the same. Then her mother kicked off. She soared in the air, hovering just bellow the trees. Arianna did the same. She couldn't believe it, but she was actually flying. She hovered a few feet off of the ground, just gliding for awhile, until she had finally had worked up the courage to go higher. She flew above the trees. The wind whipping back her hair. She had never felt so happy in her entire life. She definitely loved flying. Her mother and her flew around in the air for hours. They raced, talked, and her mother even taught her a few tricks. The sun had set and it was getting cold out so her mother said, "I think we should go in now," her mother said rubbing her hands together, "We should go in." "Why," Arianna complained, "It's so much fun!" Just as she said that she saw her mom's gold wedding ring slip off of her finger, hurtling towards the ground. She dived at the ground, the wind stinging her already freezing cheeks. She reached out her hand, her eyes never blinking, at the gold ring. She felt the ring hit her hand and closed it tightly, as she saw her mom flying down beside her. Arianna smiled when she saw the look of astonishment on her mother's face. "Wow," her mother said, "That was amazing. That ring is even smaller then the snitch and you managed to catch it in the dark! You are going to be some Seeker." She patted her now beaming daughter on the back, and hugged her. "You keep amazing me more every day." And she flew down towards the ground leaving Arianna speechless. Arianna followed her mother back down to the ground, and handed her the ring. Her mother hugged her again and motioned for her to follow her back to the house. Arianna stared up at the black sky. Noticing every star for the first time in her life. She couldn't wait to go back up there tomorrow morning. Flying was now her life, she could feel it. She walked into the house and immediately felt a rush of warm air. That's when she finally remembered that they were moving. She could almost feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to move, she had lived here her entire life.It was home. "Arianna are you all right?" her father said, noticing that she looked upset, "You look upset." "Yeah, I'm fine," Arianna said staring at the floor, "Nothing's wrong." "I don't believe that for one second," he stated, "Now tell what's wrong." "I don't want to move," Arianna blurted out, "I've lived here my entire life and I'll miss it too much." "Don't you see that we have to move," he said, putting a comforting arm around her, "There's really no way we can explain you being gone for so long, and suddenly leaving your old school. Things just have to be this way. I'm sorry." "It's not fair," Arianna said as tears welled up in her eyes, "I don't want to move!" She felt a tear fall down her cheek, so she buried her face in her arms to hide her tears. "I love you," her father said, hugging her, "Try to look on the bright side of things." And he left the room. The next week or two was filled with flying in the backyard, saying good-byes to friends, and packing for the move. Until finally it was the night before she had to leave for school. She sat down, in her now almost empty room, on the bed. She was still deciding what to wear tomorrow. She looked at the few "finalists" she had chosen. Each one looked too young or too uncool in her eyes. After about an hour of debating she finally picked a pair of pants. Flared hip-huggers, with a slit down the side, near the bottom. The slit was lined with silver studs. But she was still unsure about her shirt. "Arianna!" her mother's voice rang out from downstairs, "It's time to go to bed! You have to get up early tomorrow!" "Okay Mum!" she shouted back downstairs, "I'll go to sleep in a minute!" She shoved the rest of her pants in the trunk and looked at her shirts. She decided to wear a dark and light pink striped, rugby shirt, with ties down the sides. "Perfect," she said to herself. She took the rest of her clothes and shoved them in her trunk, not bothering to fold them. Then she grabbed the packages for her uniform and also shoved those in the trunk. She grabbed the pile of books, with her wand sitting on top, off of her dresser and dumped them on top of her clothes. She grabbed her broom and put it kitty corner in the trunk. She didn't care the first years weren't supposed to have a broom, she was bringing hers anyway. "ARIANNA!" her mother yelled, "Go to sleep!" "Okay, okay," Arianna said in a somewhat annoyed tone, "Just let me put on my pajamas. She grabbed her plaid pajama pants and old T-shirt and threw them on. She layed her outfit for tomorrow neatly on her trunk along with a small bag she had filled with makeup, her hairbrush, and toothbrush. She jumped into her bed and pulled the covers all the way to her chin. She lay there, with her eyes closed for almost an hour, too excited to sleep. Finally, just as her clock radio hit midnight, she fell fast asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 Platform 9 ¾  
  
"Arianna?" her mother said, shaking her awake, "Time to get up. We have to be at King's Cross by noon." Her mother pecked her on the cheek, and left the room, most likely to make breakfast. Arianna jumped out of bed and excitedly danced around the room. 'Finally' she thought, 'I'm going to Hogwarts!'. She grabbed her already picked out outfit, and put it on. She quickly brushed her hair, deciding to leave it down. She took a few more minutes with makeup, and grabbed a gray hoody, to use in case it got cold. She practically skipped down the stairs in her good mood. "Morning, mum-dad," she greeted, as she walked into the kitchen, "What's for breakfast?" She plopped down on the wooden chair smiling. "Scrambled eggs and bacon," her mother said, placing a few more strips on the pan, "How many eggs do you want in yours?" "Only two," Arianna answered, "I'm too nervous to eat." She put her shaking hand on the table, and pushed a bread crumb around bored. "Got enough makeup on?" her father teased. "Dad," she sighed, "Be quiet. I do not." She looked over her reflection in the mirror across the room, just to be sure though. "Breakfast's ready," her mother said cheeerily as she put some food on the plates, "Here you go." She dropped three plates of food on the table. One plate in front of her dad, the other by Arianna, and one at an empty spot for herself. "It's already 10:30 so eat quickly, please." Her mother sat down in front of her food, and began to eat. "The ticket says Platform 9 ¾. There isn't a platform like that there. this ticket can't be right," she said turning the ticket over in her hand. "It's right," her dad answered as Jemina (I think that's what I named her) placed plates of food in front of them, and sat down. "How is it right?" Arianna asked as she began eating a piece of bacon, "It doesn't make sense." "Does any of this make sense to you?" her mother replied, "At least when you first found out you were a witch, did it?" "Not really," she said laughing, "It sort of still doesn't. I won't believe it for real until I'm at school, then it will all make sense I guess." She placed her fork down on her plate, to nervous to eat anything, and for the fear that she might throw up. "You'll get used to it, very quickly," her dad said while he grabbed a napkin to clean up the ,egg he had spilled on the table, "You'll be practicing magic every day at school." "Your right," she agreed, tucking her hair behind her ears, "How can you not be used to something you do all the time?" She stared at the clock to see what time it was. It was 11:00. "MUM! DAD! WE HAVE TO GO! The train leaves at noon and it's already eleven!" she screamed, jumping out of her chair and heading for the stairs, "I'm getting my stuff. The trunk's too heavy for me to lift. Dad, can you get it?!" "Sure," he yelled to her from the kitchen, "Be there in a second!" He got up and ran after his daughter. "I'm getting the car!" Jemina shouted to them as she looked furiously around the cluttered dining room table. She grabbed the keys and ran outside into the cool autumn air. Meanwhile upstairs, Arianna grabbed her bag and her father started to lug the trunk downstairs, creating large thuds everytime it hit the next stair. "Dad! Be careful with that!" she yelled at him, "It has all my school stuff in it." "Did you pack your whole room?" he teased as he reached the last stair, "It sure feels like it." "No," she replied in a sarcastic tone, "But I was thinking about it. I'm going to miss my room while I'm away at school, and when I'm back by summer, you'll have moved. Of course I'll probably come home for christmas or easter if I have no friends or something. But, you'll have moved by then too, so it wouldn't be the same." She walked outside after her dad and threw her bag into the back seat of the car as her dad threw her trunk in the trunk of the car. "I'm going to get the pets, okay?" she said as she ran back into the house, towards her room. "Ready to go?"she asked as she picked up the cat carrier and owl cage, "We're leaving for Hogwarts now. I don't really care that your only supposed to have one pet, they can't send you back once your there." She ran back outside and put the pets in the back seat with herself as her mother and father climbed into the driver and passenger seats. Her mother turned on the car and pulled out of the driveway, while humming along to a song on the radio. "Can you please tell me how I'm supposed to get on a train that comes to a platform that doesn't exist?" Arianna said sarcastically, staring at the ticket. "Well, it sort of doesn't exist," her mother explained, "You just have to run through the barrier between PLatforms nine and ten and you're there. Your father and I will show you when we get there. You just have to make sure there are no Muggle's watching." "Now that I'm thoroughly confused, I'm just going to stare out the window in awe," she said, hoping her parents would explain things better. She stared out the window, watching the scenery roll by, too absorbed in thinking about all that had happened to her in the past two weeks. It was almost too much for her to handle. She sighed, and pulled her portable CD player out of her bag, and started listening to Sum41. "How long until we're there?" she asked in a whiney sort of tone, "I'm so nervous I can't stand it anymore." "We'll be there in about ten minutes," her father said, checking the clock in the front of the car. Arianna started to stare out the window again, fighting the unbearable urge to jump out the window and run to King's Cross Station, like she would get there faster somehow. After about awhile they finally made their way to the station parking lot. "Yes!" Arianna shouted, jumping out of the car, "We're here! We're here! We're finally here!" She jumped up and down in celebration of getting there. "Calm down," her father said, "You don't want to look like an idiot in front of people you might be going to school with." He said jokingly, setting down her trunk that he had just pulled out of the car, "You do know how to get to the Platform right?" "I know how to get onto a Platform," she stated, "I'm not stupid or anything." She looked at her parents, and then her parents looked at eachother, as if talking without words. "Well, I'm going to say bye now, okay?" She ran up to her mother gave her a hug, and did the same to her dad, "See you in June!" she yelled as her parents drove out of site, leaving her in the middle of the Station, looking very odd, with an owl in a cage and a huge trunk. "Excuse me," she said as she walked up to a man who worked at the station, "Do you know where Platform 9 and ¾ is?" "Stop being smart," he complained, "Tell your little friend over there, he wasn't funny either." He pointed across the station towards a boy, who looked about her age, and looking about as confused as she was. "But I." she started, but the man just looked at her sternly and motioned for her to leave. "Second one today," she heard him muttering, as she made her way over to the boy the man had pointed to. As she walked over to him, she noticed he had a white owl in a cage. 'He has to be a wizard,' she thought to herself, as she walked up to him. "Hello,"Arianna said, feeling quite stupid, "That man there, said you were asking for a Platform 9 ¾. Are you going to Hogwarts by any chance." She stared at the boy, who she thought was quite cute, and smiled. "Actually," he started, "I am. Do you know how to get on the Platform?" "No," she said shaking her head, "I don't. My name's Arianna, and yours' is?"She extended her hand. "Mine's Harry," he said, shaking her hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm guessing you're a first year too, since you don't know how to get on the Platform. Are you Muggle born as well?" "No, I'm not," she stated, "Both my parents are wizards but I lived in the Muggle world my entire life and they didn't tell me anything until I got my letter." "Wow," he exclaimed, "The same thing happened to me.sort of. I lived with my Aunt and Uncle my entire life, and they never told me. And then one day I started getting all these letters, and they tried to hide them, the bloody gits! Then they took me to remote hut on a rock and the Hogwart's Gorundkeeper, Hagrid, came and got me." "Why do you luve with your Aunt and Uncle?" Arianna asked, twirling her hair around her finger. "My parents,"Harry said slowly, "We're killed by Lord Voldemort." "Oh, I'm so sorry," Arianna said, staring at her feet and feeling guilty, "I shouldn't have asked." "No," Harry said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "It's fine really." He felt a little strange having just put his hand there and took it off quickly. There was an awkward silence. "Who's Lord Voldemort?" Arianna asked, starring at Harry. "A long time ago, there was a wizard who went as bad as one could go. And anyone who got in his way was." he trailed off, saddened by the thought of his parents, "killed. People don't even say his name, that's how scared they were. And supposeively, the night he came after my parents, he came after me too. His curse miraculously bounced off me and hit him. They really don't know what happened to him or how I survuved, but I did." "Wow," Arianna said speecless, "You don't remember this at all?" "No, "Harry said, "But sometimes I have dreams about it, with a lot of green light, but that's all." He starred at Arianna and she looked at the ground. Just then a group of people walked by. All of them with flaming red hair and tons of freckles. The older woman, who Arianna was guessing was the mother, was muttering something about the station being crowded with Muggles. "Harry," Arianna said, pointing towards them, "You don't suppose they're heading for Hogwarts, do you? I just heard the mother saying something about the station being crowded with Muggles." "It's worth a chance," Harry said, but Arianna had already made up her mind and was walking over to the group of people. As they reached the group Arianna saw the oldest boy go starit through the barrier between Platform 9 and 10 and dissappear. Then the two twin boys followed. "Excuse me, ma'am," Harry said, "But, me and my friend here don't know how to-" "Oh, you don't know how to get on the Platform?" the woman said cutting him off. Arianna and Harry shook their heads in unison, "Ron's a first year too," she pointed to the red-haired boy standing next to her. "Well, all you do is walk strait throuh the barrier there. Better go at a bit of a run if your nervous." "Alright,"Arianna said nervously, "All you do is run?" Right now she had so many thoguhts running through her mind, like 'What if I bang into it?' or 'What if I'm not really a witch and it doesn't work?' "Why don't you and your friend go before Ron here," she said, "He's seen his brothers do this hundreds of times." "Harry," Arianna said, "You go first." At the sound of his name, Ron's mother and Ron both looked astonished. "Are you both alright," she asked. "Yes.yes" Ron's mother said, not taking her eyes off of Harry, "What's your name dear?" "Arianna," she said, but she didn't get the same astonished look. "Oh, so your not going to stare at me, "she joked. She looked at Harry, and he smiled, although he still seemed a bit uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting. "Well," Mrs. Weasley started, "You all need to get a move on, you'll miss the train." "Right," Arianna said. She grabbed the handles of her cart tightly, making her knuckles turn white. She took a deep breathe and started running towards the red, brick wall, praying to God she wouldn't run right into it. Right as the cart was about to hit the wall she closed her eyes shut, afraid of what might happen. When she opened her eyes, she was in a whole other world. She stared at the huge train with the words, "Hogwarts Express" printed across the front of it. The Platform was filled with people, some saying goodbye, others boarding the train. In a matter of seconds Harry joined her. "Hi," she said, gazing at all of the strange things around her, "This is beyond belief." "I know," Harry said, "Wonder where we put our things?" "I'm just bringing mine on the train with me," Arianna stated, "Do you want to sit with me? I really don't know anyone else." For some reason she was feeling some what nervous about asking him this, not like her usual confident self. It was as if her life depended on his saying yes. "Sure," Harry agreed, "I don't know anyone either." And with that the both picked up their things and headed onto the train.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five The Hogwarts Express 


End file.
